Older
by k3vin4lice
Summary: She ages. He doesn't. He'll miss her. He must spend as much time as possible with her, and that new found time spent with each other will bring unknown feelings to come forward. And this may just ruin Marshall Lee.
1. Prolouge

When Marshall Lee first met Fionna (and Cake) she was a naïve little 13 year old with a stretching cat. She ran around in a bunny hat and skort. He enjoyed pranking her and having her help with his songs. She has a surprisingly good singing voice, like honey.

The next year Fionna was 14 and beginning to hit puberty. Poor Cake having to deal with _that _24/7. He couldn't see a difference though, he still sees the adolescent preteen child with the knack for killing things. Well, she still is a monster slaughterer but the preteen thing has changed. To him anyways.

15. Marshall Lee realizes on her birthday that she is actually ageing. Getting older. He realizes that she will die eventually. Just like the others that he has met in his undead life. He decides to spend as much time as he can with her, she's different than the others and he can feel it, he just doesn't know how yet.

**Okay so this was just the prologue and the next 2 years will be about one chapter each. Probably. After that it will be a much slower time change. Can't wait to write the rest!**


	2. Drunk

"_Happy Birthday dear Fionna, happy birthday to you!"_I sang with the rest of the guests. Fionna bent down and blew out the candles of her cake inscribed with a cheery, 'happy birthday sweet thing!' written by Cake who made the cake….. I shook my head getting that silly thought out of it. I looked back at Fionna… who was still bending over… man her skort was awfully short… I felt something hot on my leg right about then and I turned to see Flame Prince leaned up against the wall across the room. I saw a trail of fire leading from him to me. He glared at me and hissed.

They technically aren't dating but they might as well be. Everybody knows that Flame Prince has a thing for her and she has always kinda liked him. I suddenly felt defensive of her as I hissed back and he stiffened and his eyes flashed with anger as his hair flared up higher.

WTF?, I thought to myself, I don't even like her, why did I do that? Well that's great another enemy to deal with.

"Hey Marshall Lee, I'm glad you came, I know it was a long shot getting you here during the day but you're one of my best friends, so I had to invite you." I saw Fionna walking towards me and smiled.

"Hey Fi, happy birthday!" I said as I leaned in for a hug. I realized that Flame Prince was watching and decided to tease him. Stopping just before we hugged completely I bent down and swooped down to pick her up bridal style and spun her around. When I saw his face I wanted to laugh like the giggling Fionna in my arms. I realized how beautiful she was. I mean, I've always known she was pretty, but I see now that I was seeing the young Fionna, the child Fionna. But now I see the older, sexier Fionna. I put her back down but she clings tight to me giggling still.

"Fionna, let go silly" I told her as I playfully pushed her away.

"No!" she giggled, "I'm dizzy!"

"C'mon Fi, let go." She finally let go and gave yet another hug.

"Thanks Marshy"

"You're welcome bunny" I pushed back her hair and fought the urge to lean in and kiss her. I pressed my lips to her forehead instead. "You're not a kid anymore ya know."

"And you'll always be a kid Marshall." It struck me how right she was. She will grow older as I stay an eternal 18. The special feeling that I had felt earlier, the one that made me so defensive of her was back. I wanted to make her one of my kind, but I just couldn't. She lives in the sun; it is her favorite thing. I can't take that from her. It would kill her. No pun intended. I couldn't take away her world.

She turned and squealed. "Bubba!"

"Happy birthday Fionna." I heard the familiar voice of Prince Gumball as I turned to meet Flame Prince. "I got you something…" I heard fading into the background. I smirked and threw a "I gotta go Fionna! I'll come over tomorrow." I was about to fly out the window but I was tackled by something from behind before I could get out.

"What the fu-" I started.

"Don't leave!" I heard in a muffled giggle. "Stay!" She stood and slurred at me. "Marshy stay!" Obviously she was drunk. I haven't seen a drunk person in a looong time. Alcohol had gone extinct during the great mushroom war. I floated up and put my arm around her waist.

"Let's get you upstairs bunny." I said as I lifted her from the ground and floated her up to her bedroom. "Now you gotta get a little sleepy times in, okay?" I told her as I approached her bed She started to struggle.

"Nooo I wanna stay up!" I turned her to face me. She giggled. "Kiss me."

As much as I wanted to I couldn't. She was drunk she doesn't actually want me. "No bunny, You're drunk."Before I could react she leaned in and kissed me, grabbing my face to hers. I felt electricity through my lips and I didn't want to pull away. But I had to. When I tried to she just pulled me closer. I couldn't pull away anymore, I melted into her arms. I heard a door creak and a gasp then a huge blast of heat.

"Hey, what's going o- Fionna?" I turned and saw the Flame Prince standing at the door with a mixture of pain and fury on his face.


	3. Protection

"How dare you Fionna? I thought you loved me!"

"I do, I do I love you Ignitus! I swear!" Fionna sobbed as I watched from the couch curled in a ball quivering, somewhat faking I may add, from the beating that I had gotten from Ignitus. Apparently that's his first name. The fact that he is on fire doesn't help with the beating I had gotten from him.

"If you love me, why'd you kiss him?" he nodded at me with hatred and had venom dripping from his voice.

"I told you I was drunk!" She cried out. "I was dru-hu-hunk!" She choked out. I felt horrible for her. I knew it was sorta my fault for not pulling away. But it felt so _right_. I sat up and cringed from the burn on my lower back.

"No. No, it's done. First liking Gumball, then kissing _him_. I, I can't do this. It's over." The flame flushed out the window and Fionna collapsed to the floor bawling. I picked her up and pulled her on my lap on the couch. She grabbed my shirt and wailed.

"Ignituuuusssss! Ignituuuusssss! No no no!" She cried and sobbed and wept and howled herself to sleep. Her reddened face and puffy eyes made me sad. I gently carried to her room and put her in her bed. Afterwards I floated down into the kitchen and grabbed a pomegranate from the counter. As I sucked the sweet redness out of the fruit, I saw Cake stretch up to the window.

"Hey, where's Fionna? I went to Lord Monochromicorns for the night and wasn't able to find her to tell her. Why are you still here? Why does it smell like smoke? Why your face all burnt? Wait…." I looked at her sheepishly. "Oh no. Oh nuh-uh. What the hell did you do Marshall Lee?" She started to grow larger and larger until she almost filled up the entire room. "What did you do to her Marshall Lee?!" Her face was extremely red.

"Cake! Cake stop it!" I heard a muffled voice say.

"Ouch!" Cake yelped and shrunk back down to her normal size and rubbed her stood at the top of the ladder leading to their bedroom. "_What _did he do to you? Tell me." Cake growled.

"It wasn't his fault." She sniffled. "I was drunk. Can you just leave? I need to be alone." I started to float towards the window. "No. Marshall, me and you need to talk._ Alone." _She said towards Cake. She nodded reluctantly and stretched out the window I was most near. "Listen Marshall, about the other night, I don't think I meant it. Please, will you leave me alone for a bit?" She started tearing up and cried.

I floated to her and picked her up into my arms. I started to fly her to my house, she needed to hear something.

"Wa- where are you taking me?" She sniveled, but didn't protest.

"I want to show, well, more _play,_ you something." She didn't reply, and I kept floating.

I saw my cave and glided down toward it. As I entered my house I decided to bring her to my room instead of the couch, as the couch was extremely hard.

I set her down on my red comforted and grabbed my axe bass.

"This is a song from before the great mushroom war. It was one of my favorites. It's called-" I got cut off by a thunderous roar from above me. Suddenly, the roof ripped of the top of the house and there I saw Ice Queen, laughing evilly as her pengiunes around her formed almost a cloud and came down on me and Fionna. Instinctivly, I graabbed Fionna and sheilded her from the penguines.

"Marshall Lee!" She gasped, but couldn't say anything more as the birds decended upon us.

* * *

"Ughhh" I groaned as I came to. Looking around I realized that we were in Ice Queens castle, imprisoned in her jail. I turned to my right and saw a passed out shivering Fionna. She was turning blue from the tempeture. I crawled to her and held her on my lap, trying to make her warm. She still shivered. I took off my plaid button down shirt and wrapped it around her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," I wispered to her. "I'll protect you."

* * *

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry about the wait for the update. My laptop broke and I haven't been able to use another one until now, so please don't leave me! I won't be updating as frequently, but I'll try to at least once a week. Sorry you guys!**


End file.
